


The DiNozzo Exception.

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: DiNozzo tries to repair his friendship with Mcee after an unwarranted comment during a case. Tag to Guilty Pleasures.





	The DiNozzo Exception.

The moment he'd said it he'd regretted it but the words were out there and there was no way to take them back. He wasn't even sure why he'd said it. Sure things between them had been a little tense lately. All the late nights, cases and too much time spent together were definitely taking a toll on their relationship. A seven year bitch as Ziva had called it. Yet in his gut he knows that that one sentence that has been playing in his mind all day really was a comment too far. _"You were funnier when you were fatter."_ No, he should not have said it and having done so he needs to fix it now.

As he dries his hands he turns back to see his face in the men's room mirror. "Man up DiNozzo. Say what you have to say and make sure it is heard this time." After all he had been sitting at his desk for the past half hour trying to figure out what to say. He leaves and walks back into the bullpen. Glancing across at her empty desk he asks "Where's Ziva?" This certainly wasn't a conversation he wanted her to hear.  
"Gone home. She said to say good night."  
"Oh." DiNozzo sits at his desk and begins typing surreptitiously sneaking looks at McGee from time to time.  
"What?" Tim asks in exasperation.  
"Nothing."  
"It's not nothing Tony." He knows his colleague too well to just let it slide. "Is this about McCadden? Or your apology? I said I accepted it."  
"No. It's about what I didn't say."  
"Huh."  
"Well I'm not really breaking rule six I'm just applying the DiNozzo exception." He grins.  
"What are you talking about Tony?"  
"The DiNozzo exception to rule six. That is an apology is not a sign of weakness when it is justified as it is in this case. Tim I should not have said what I did about your weight and I apologize for it."  
A little stunned at this McGee is unsure what to say.  
"I know you've been working on your weight issues and keeping fit and I admire that. I should not have made fun."  
"It's O.K. Tony. I've heard worse and I know you didn't mean anything by it." He's worked with DiNozzzo long enough to know the truth of this. "How about we go grab a beer?"  
"Sure." They shut down their computers and start towards the elevators.  
"Maybe I could have that Nutter Butter now?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"It's not good for you McHealthy."  
"Just one."  
"No."  
"Please." They continue to squabble as they enter the elevator a partnership restored to its usual equanimity. Sometimes silly, sometimes serious but always there for each other.


End file.
